Meloetta in the Central Park Zoo
by Bird6490
Summary: By getting hit with a beam of light, Meloetta gets sent to the Central Park Zoo. She sings her song of love to make the animals feel better and they love it, especially Mort. But the question is will Meloetta stay or will it go home? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Singing to Mort

One sunny day, Meloetta was floating in the forest minding its own business. Then it saw two Patrat arguing. Meloetta started singing its song of love. The Patrat calmed down. Suddenly, a big beam of light was coming! Meloetta covered her eyes and the light hit her! She woke up and didn't know where she was. Meloetta looked around and got up. She started floating around invisible. She saw a lot of habitats with animals in them. Meloetta was in a zoo!

At the Lemur Habitat, King Julien was sitting on his throne and then Mort came up and started touching his feet. "Mort, would you stop touching the feet!" Julien said angrily shaking Mort off. When he got off, Mort crashed into the brick wall around the habitat. He was really hurt. "Ow! That really hurt!" he said. Then he started to cry. Julien couldn't take listening to him. "Oh shut up! You're so annoying!" Julien yelled. Mort cried even more because Julien was being mean to him and not caring about him being hurt. "Your majesty, you're making Mort feel worse" Maurice said. "What makes you say that Maurice?" Julien asked. "Look at him. He's crying" Maurice said. Up above, Meloetta heard Mort crying and flew down for a closer look. She revealed herself and started singing her song of love. The lemurs noticed her. "What is that Maurice?" Julien asked. "I don't know" Maurice said. While she sang, the lemurs felt relaxed and calm.

[Meloetta]

Me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me, me ,me ,me ,me ,me ,me.

Me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me.

After the song, Mort stopped crying. "I feel so much better. And my pain is gone to" he said. "I feel better as well. Much calmer" King Julien said. "So do I" Maurice said. "Thank you lady!" Mort said. Meloetta turned invisible again and floated away. "Where did it go?" Mort asked. "Maybe the penguins know something about this" Julien said. Then the lemurs headed to the Penguin HQ.


	2. Everyone Loves Meloetta

Chapter 2-Everyone Loves Meloetta

At the Penguin HQ, the penguins were chilling out. Then the lemurs arrived. "You won't believe what we just saw!" Mort said. "What was it?" Private asked. "This lady came and sang a song making us feel calm" Mort said. "Mort that wasn't a lady. That was a creature called a Pokémon" Kowalski said. "Pokémon?" Private asked confused. "Yes, they are creatures that special powers. And people socialize them by playing together or working together" Kowalski explained. "And what kind of Pokémon is this?" Maurice asked. "This is a mythical Pokémon. People don't often see it because it's very rare. It's called Meloetta" Kowalski said. "And uh why is it called that?" King Julien asked. "By singing its song of love, it can calm people and Pokémon down whether they are crying, upset, or angry" Kowalski said. "That explains it" Julien asked. "But what's a Pokémon doing here?" Private asked. "I'd say something must've happened to Meloetta making it go from its world to this world" Kowalski said. "Looks like we need to help it get back home" Skipper said. "No! Don't make Meloetta leave! It can change our lives and I love it!" Mort complained. "Calm down sad eyes, Meloetta can stay for a little while and we can think of something to help it" Skipper said. "Okay" Mort said. And the lemurs went back to their habitat.

Meloetta was floating around invisible checking out the Central Park Zoo. But then at the Gorilla Habitat, Bada and Bing started arguing! "I told you we should test our strength by lifting heavy items!" Bing said. "And I told you we gorillas can't lift just any heavy item, we could get hurt if they fall on us!" Bada said. Meloetta heard them arguing and headed to their habitat. She revealed herself and sang her song of love. Bada and Bing noticed her. "Who is that?" Bada asked. "I have no idea but she's a really good singer" Bing said. After the song, Bada and Bing were calm and relaxed. Meloetta turned invisible and flew away still checking out the zoo. Then at the Kangaroo Habitat Joey was angry at the flamingo Pinky. "How many times do I have to tell you no trespassers are allowed in my pen?!" Joey yelled. "I'm not trespassing! I just came to ask if I could burrow some of your hay!" Pinky yelled. Meloetta herd them yelling and went to the Kangaroo Habitat. She revealed herself and again sang her song of love. Joey and Pinky noticed her. "What the heck is that?" Pinky asked. "I don't know but suddenly I feel relaxed and calm" Joey said. After the song Joey and Pinky felt better. "I guess you could burrow a little bit of my hay" Joey said. "Thanks" said Pinky. Meloetta turned invisible and floated away.

That night, outside the Zoovenir Shop, the animals were talking about Meloetta. "You should've seen her. She could fly and she sings a beautiful song!" Bada said. "Joey and I saw her to. She sang that song to us" Pinky said. "And it made us feel calm but we don't know why" Joey said. "You must've saw Meloetta" Kowalski said. "Who?" the animals said confused. Kowalski explained Pokémon again and told them about Meloetta and her singing. "So that's why we felt that way" Joey said. "Meloetta is really making everyone feel better" Private said. "It's true" Mort said. But they didn't know that Meloetta was watching them and they couldn't see her because she was invisible. Then she revealed herself! All of the animals gasped. "It's Meloetta!" Mort said. Meloetta suddenly hid and turned invisible. "Where did it go?" Private asked. "Meloetta is rather shy so let's all be very quiet and it might come out" Kowalski said. After 15 seconds of silence, Meloetta came back out and revealed herself. The animals basked in her glory. "She's beautiful!" Marlene said. "Meloetta we just want to thank you for making us feel better during the day" Skipper said. "Meloetta" she said. "What did it say?" Marlene asked. "I can understand Pokémon language and she said you're welcome" Kowalski said. Mort came closer to the Pokémon. "I love your singing! It's so pretty!" Mort said. Meloetta blushed.


	3. Sunset Song

Chapter 3-Sunset Song

The next day, Mort was jumping on the bouncy castle. "This is fun!" he said laughing. Then Meloetta came down and bounced with him. They were both having fun. At the Penguin HQ, Skipper was looking through the periscope. "Looks like Sad Eyes has got a new best friend" he said. "It is becoming possible that Mort and Meloetta really like each other" Kowalski said. "Did you finish making that device?" Skipper asked. "Yes sir. This will help Meloetta get back home" Kowalski said showing Skipper his invention. "Then let's go tell the Pokémon the good news" Skipper said. The penguins arrived at the Lemur Habitat and Mort and Meloetta were tired from bouncing. "We've got good news. Meloetta, pretty soon you're gonna be back where you belong" Skipper said. "No! Don't get rid of Meloetta!" Mort said. "Mort, we're not getting rid of her. We're just getting her back home" Private said.

Meloetta wasn't sure about this. Then she thought of something. She said a few words. "What did she say?" Mort asked. "Meloetta said she would like to watch the sunset with all of the animals in the zoo tonight" Kowalski said. "I like watching sunsets" Mort said. King Julien and Maurice came down. "Did hear someone say we are gonna watch the sunset?" King Julien asked. "Yes, we're gonna watch the sunset with Meloetta" Mort said. "Then let's get everyone in the zoo to come along" Skipper said. They all got everyone to come and that night, they were all at a good spot to watch the sunset.

Once they all got comfortable, the sun started setting. "It's such a beautiful sunset" Marlene said. "So pretty…" Mort said. "I do like watching the sunset but I want to know why Meloetta wanted us to come here" Julien said. Everyone heard something. "I can answer that" Kowalski said. He pointed at what they were hearing and it was Meloetta singing her song of the sunset.

[Meloetta]

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me ,me.

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me.

After the song, everyone was calm and relaxed. "That sure was nice" Marlene said. "I love Meloetta. Much more than the king's feet" Mort said. "Wait what did you just say?" King Julien asked. "I love Meloetta more than the king's feet" Mort repeated. "Yes! Finally Mort loves something more than my kingly feet!" Julien cheered. "Okay the sun has set. Meloetta, it's time to go home" Skipper said. Everyone moaned.


	4. Final Performance

Chapter 4-Final Performance

That night all of the animals gathered around to say goodbye to Meloetta. "It's really hard for all of us to say goodbye. Your singing has made us feel calm and relaxed and we really appreciate it" Skipper said. "We may never see you again but we'll never forget you" Private said. Mort quickly grabbed Meloetta's arm. "I'll miss you Meloetta. I'll never forget you and the good times we've had" Mort said. Then Meloetta had an idea. She said a few words. "What did she say?" Private asked. "She said before she goes, she would like to sing for us one more time" Kowalski explained. "We would love to hear your voice one last time" Marlene said. They all gathered in the park and the penguins set up a stage. When they were done, they sat down with the other animals. "This is so exciting!" Marlene said. "I wonder what Meloetta will sing this time" King Julien said. Suddenly the curtains opened and Meloetta was on stage. It flew all around the crowd singing the dazzling version of its relic song.

[Meloetta]

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me , me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me.

Me ,me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me…

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me…

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me, me.

Me, me, me, me, me…

After the sing, everyone was feeling good. "Meloetta's singing is just beautiful don't you think?" Marlene sighed. "It sure is" King Julien sighed. They all gathered around somewhere else to say goodbye. "Meloetta it's time to go home" Kowalski said. He turned on his invention and a portal opened up. Mort really didn't want Meloetta to leave so he started crying. Meloetta didn't know what to do. Should she stay with the animals or go home? Meloetta shook her head. No. "Me" she said. "Meloetta said no" Kowalski said. "No?" all the animals said. Meloetta said a few words. "Now she's saying she doesn't want to go home because this is her new home" Kowalski said. "Does that Meloetta is staying here?" Marlene said. "It looks that way" Kowalski said. He turned off his invention and the portal shut down. Everyone cheered. Mort hugged Meloetta. "I love you Meloetta" he said. The Pokémon said a few words. "What'd she say?" Mort asked. "She said I love you to Mort" Kowalski said. "Awww…" all of the animals said.


End file.
